


more than just a dream come true

by bisexualgansey



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Corny, M/M, it's cute though I think, no seriously y'all I channeled my inner Nicholas sparks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 21:02:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10952679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualgansey/pseuds/bisexualgansey
Summary: they've been best friends since childhood. lost into each other, through the summers and the years. falling slowly.





	more than just a dream come true

**Author's Note:**

> ok so y'all should read larger than life it's a trc fic and it inspired this story it's... really great.
> 
> the songs for this fic are sunset lover by petit biscuit and lovin you by minnie ripperton.... gay..... 
> 
> I honestly don't know what I'm doing, it's my first time every writing like... something a little more than a drabble so bear with me. really hope you like it!

it was camp.

mutasim hadn’t wanted to go. he would have preferred to stay at home, with his little sister.

aisha was only seven but it was with her that he liked to spend his time.

this should have been their summer, the one he had planned it meticulously, counting down the hours until school was finally over.

they’d go into the woods. the ones near their grandparents house, to explore. he’d tell her stories about witches and spells and she’s pretend not to be scared, brave little aisha.he would give her feqqas, stolen from gran’s kitchen.

they would have had fun, in the summer house, days and days of dares, of games and explorations, their muddied bikes making their ways across the fields.

but here he was. stuck in a dumb bus. on his way to some dumb camp. with some dumb boys.

who could talk about nothing but football.

and the boy next to him was the worse, with his missing teeth and his sportswear, standing up on his seat, his seat belt laying forgotten behind him.

he just wouldn’t stop talking.

mutasim wished he had something to do to pass time time. but no, he was stuck having to listen to some nonsense about attack and defense.

everyone was paying attention to what he was saying, the entire bus, completely drawn to his every word. oh, he was aware of it. you could tell by the growing smile on his face when he spoke.

"did you see how many goals he scored ? just pah! and pah! pah! it was amazing!”

mutasim rolled his eyes.

"ok, kids! we’re arriving soon! did you pick who you wanted to share your room with ? if not, choose fast and come tell yousra here, shes making the lists!”

suddenly, everyone started talking excitedly, making arrangements, their excitement filling the entire bus with noise. mutasim simply kept staring out the window.

he had no friends here.

"hey. do you want to share a room with me ? I’m adam.”

he turned his head.

the boy- adam was looking at him expectantly, a shy smile on his face. he was standing still for the first time since they’d boarded the bus. and he looked a little intimidated.

so he wasn’t the only one who didn’t really feel like being here.

maybe it would be okay.

"I’m mutasim.”

****

"adam!”

they had looked everywhere, in every secret corner of the woods.

mutasim had showed them all to adam. he had taught him how to climb the hollow tree, had brought him near the stream that slowly rumbled and where the huge rock near the edge stood, kept warm by the sun. but they had checked everywhere and adam wasn’t there.

still, aisha was laughing, enjoying the mystery and he couldn’t help but smile too. this was typical adam but he was glad his little sister was happy.

it was for her sake that they were playing this game. she had been complaining they were spending too much time just the two of them and they didn’t want her to feel excluded.

but deep down, mutasim didn’t like sharing his best friend at all.

not even with aisha.

he knew adam. he knew that behind the constant talking, adam was the only person who’d notice when he didn’t speak. he could always guess what was troubling him. all mutasim had to say was “guess.”

and on the clear evenings, they’d sit on the edge, tell jokes and make plans. about what it was going to be like, being grown ups and having palaces in all the huge cities and live the way football players do.

the night before, adam had looked at mutasim, solemnly and said he would give him everything. trees and books and all that he wanted. he had promised.

they would have this, always.

it was silly how it made mutasim happy, just thinking about it. they advanced until they reached the clearing.

and there he was.

adam was standing on the rock, letting the sun wash over him. it felt so odd to see him motionless, mutasim couldn’t help but stare. he didn’t understand how his friend could fit everywhere, like a missing piece meant to be there all along. especially in mutasim’s secret places. places that were so profoundly his.

it scared him a little.

but then, the moment passed and aisha laughed. adam was looking at him now, a ghost of a smile on his lips.

he had won the game.

mutasim hoped this summer would never have to end.

****

they were sixteen.

adam was standing on the rock.

there was nothing to do except pass the time here, listen to some music and enjoy the sun, seeping in through the leaves to warm their skins.

it was a little boring but the nice kind. it couldn’t be too bad.

mutta was there.

and it was better than home, anyways.

all he had to do was wait for the summer to end and he would be able to focus solely on his playing. just football. no nonsense.

"guess.”

adam smiled.

"you’re thinking about that soporific play you dragged me to see. oh, but can we ever go against what the world tells us is right ? are those of us who toil for change doomed to face an horrid fate ? can we ever free ourselves from conventions ? bla-bla-bla. death. tears. all that stuff.”

silence.

bullet’s eye.

"I don’t know how you do it.”

"you’re just easy to read, I guess.”

"I’m really not.”

he wasn’t. but adam knew him. he knew that there were so many different shades and tones to mutta and his silences. he knew it so well he could have conversations with all of them. that’s what was so fascinating about him. he was funny, nice and caring but it was all surrounded by silence. never oppressive but quiet, like a house in the morning before it wakes.

like these woods.

adam always teased him about being withdrawn and a little book smart. he did it all the time. it was funny because not a lot of people knew these things about mutta.

they simply knew he didn’t talk much. adam, him, had learned all the secret corners of these woods. all the different meanings behind each and every last one of his friend’s careful smiles.

“how come we never play it the other way round ?”

"you’d never guess what I think about.”

he couldn’t. adam was all noise so he could look and not be seen.

it had worked well enough for him.

ever since the bus, at camp. ever since he had looked at that kid who didn’t smile and sat next to him, trying his best to make him talk. to make him feel better.

sometimes, adam thought he never would stop trying.

****

everything looked white. his hands. the sheets. the light. mutasim, asleep next to him.

how he hated it.

adam felt like crying, stuck in this hospital bed for two weeks. but mutta was near, sleeping and keeping adam grounded.

 adam closed his eyes.

he will never let himself lose mutta.

not ever. not for anything.

****

the flat was shaking.

it was obviously not meant to welcome as many people but you could always trust mikael and yousef to see big. and they were probably making out somewhere, too, not caring at all about their flat being trashed only two days after signing the lease.

ah, to be dumb and in love.

mutasim knew he should be having fun. or at least try to. but all he could do was stare at adam, who was currently flirting happily with some blonde russ girl, completely oblivious to anything around him.

it was good. it was good to see him happy. he hadn’t been himself since his injury, since his dream of passing pro had been ripped from his hands.

mutta had been there every step of the way. he had stayed with him at the hospital, had smuggled in smokes and fast food. he had remained by his side, day and night, through the sleepless nights and the reeducation. he had prayed, waited and hoped.

he would do it all over again, in a heartbeat. anything to help adam smile again. adam.

his adam.

and he was, now. he was smiling. he looked happier than he had in months. everything was going great.

so why did mutta feel so miserable ?

"I keep wondering… do you ever plan on telling adam you’re dumb in love with him or you’re both just gonna keep pining until you’re old and grey ?”

mikael knew how to make an appearance but he could be quite discreet, too. which was surprising considering the legendary clumsiness of the guy.

and now, he was pointedly staring at him.

mutta just sighed.

"I’m not in love with adam.”

"yeah, you certainly don’t look it, gazing at him lovingly from across the room.”

"I’m not! he’s been my best friend since we were kids! I’m just looking after him. he went through a rough time and- wait. why did you say both ?”

mikael just laughed.

"don’t make him wait another year, is all I’m saying.”

don’t make him wait another year.

mutta walked in a daze, finding his way to the small balcony, empty and dark.

what was he supposed to do ? tell him ?

tell him what ?

there was nothing to tell. because nothing had changed. this had always been the two of them. adam and mutasim. adamandmutasim. it went like this, always had, always will.

he just didn’t know what to say.

I never loved anything like I love hearing you laugh. meeting you saved my life. most of the time, I feel like erasing all the memories in my head that don't concern you so I can keep space for the ones I share with you. you make everything make sense.

you always have.

it just felt like it went without saying, somehow. like they said these things to each other times and times again.

or maybe not.

maybe mutta had relied far too much on his best friend's ability to read his silence.

"you're thinking so hard, it's like I can hear you from over there. it's kinda killing my game."

adam.

"you'll just have to guess, then."

he was an idiot.

"I don't know if I wanna play, right now, man."

adam looked tired. he had for some times but usually not around mutta.

there was a question in his eyes. a dare.

it burned.

mutasim wished he could just reach out. reach out and touch him like he knows he's been dying to do for months. for years. but all that time was between them, now. all that time.

"you're mad at me."

"nah, it's just that I'm scared, mutta. and I'm not used to that feeling."

mutta looked at him. it was hard because everything in him kept yelling no to. all his instincts were shouting, run, move. this is not allowed.

this will never be allowed.

"you know what ? I used to be scared all the time as a kid. I was lonely and I kept to myself. but then, I met this guy and he invented games to help me."

"sounds corny."

"yeah. you would know. anyways, I was thinking, since you're scared... we could start another game."

"even cornier."

but he was smiling. actually smiling.

"it's called "when ?". and I'm going to start."

he marched, slowly, towards adam.

"I was seventeen, reading some of these poetry books I love -you know, the ones you keep making fun about- and I stumbled upon a poem and it just reminded me of you, man. no, it was worse than that. it had my feelings for you written for all over it. and after that... I couldn't ignore this. I always came back to it. I tried. I'm very good at ignoring things. but it wouldn't go away. and that's when I realized that I didn't want it to."

he was facing adam, now.

"your turn."

"I kinda wanna hear the poem first."

 _into my life, larger than life, beautiful,_  
_you strolled in._

"you're never hearing it. your turn."

nothing else mattered, right now. just this. mutasim wanted to drown into adam, with his eyes so bright and his hands, now on his face, reverent and kind. he looked happier than he'd ever seen him.

this felt so right.

_there you are,_

"I don't know, I just remember sitting next to some nerdy kid in a bus. my mom didn't want to keep me around for the summer so she had just signed me up for some camp and it was bad enough but this kid ? he was glaring at me like he was trying to poke holes through me. so, I thought. hey. I'm gonna befriend that guy. I'm gonna make him smile. that'll teach him. but then, I just kept on trying to make him happy. and he made me happy. so I guess I blew it."

_like a gift_

"sounds like you got played."

"oh, yeah. definitely."

they were laughing, now.

mutta kissed adam. he kissed him and all he could think was this is it. this. it's going to be this. as long as he wants it to be.

_like a touchable dream._


End file.
